M2 Browning
The M2 Browning is an American heavy machine gun designed in 1918 by John Browning. It has been the primary heavy machine gun of the United States Armed Forces since the end of World War I and is still in service in Iraq and Afghanistan. It continues to be used by its customers due to its reliability and because of the .50 BMG cartridge the weapon uses. It can literally amputate and explode limbs once its .50 BMG catridge is in contact with enemy fighters because of the cartridge's incredible size. Battlefield 1942 In Battlefield 1942 the M2 Browning is the primary heavy machine gun for the Western Allies: the US, UK, Canada and the Free French Forces. It is mounted on the M4 Sherman and M3 Half-Track on cupola mounts, on the turrets on the B-17 and SBD Dauntless rear facing ring mount and can also be found mounted in bunkers or on sandbag walls. Compared to the MG42, the M2 offers more damage per bullet, and is more accurate overall, but has a considerably lower rate of fire. This makes it more effective at range, but less effective against groups of enemies. File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP.png|An M2 Browning mounted on an LCVP File:BF1942_M2_BROWNING_LCVP_REAR.png|Rear view Battlefield Vietnam In the base game, dual M2 Brownings can be found in the front-gunner's seat of the PBR patrol boat. Given that they are 2 machine guns, they have a high fire rate and are thus extremely effective in taking down enemy helicopters, light vehicles and infantry. They are, however, prone to overheating. In Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod, the Browning is the USMC's heavy machine gun. It can be found in the same places as they appeared in Battlefield 1942: mounted in defensive positions and on vehicles. It is mounted on the M4 Sherman, the M3A1 and the LCVP. Its performance is identical to that of the Stationary M60 in the base game. BFVWWII Browning.PNG|The Browning in Battlefield Vietnam's WWII mod BFVWWII Browning front.PNG|Front view BFVWWII Browning rear.PNG|Rear view BFV PBR FIRST GUNNER.png|The dual-mounted M2s on the PBR. Battlefield 2 In Battlefield 2 the M2 Browning appears as the Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams, Desert Patrol Vehicle, HMMWV and on the Technical in Battlefield 2: Special Forces. On the M1A1 Abrams the M2 Browning is mounted in an unarmored cupola, while on the HMMWV it is mounted with a gun shield, which partially protects the user. BF2M2HBM1A2.JPG|The M2 Browning on a M1A2 Abrams in Battlefield 2. BF2 M2 HUD.png|M2 Browning HUD on M1A2 Abrams Battlefield 2: Modern Combat In Battlefield 2: Modern Combat, the M2 Browning appears as a mounted machine gun on American and European vehicles, as well as mounted on sandbags. It has an extremely high rate of fire, and can damage all targets, even tanks. Continuous fire on a tank for about 10 seconds can destroy one, and infantry are simply blown away by 1-2 hits, making it a very effective defensive emplacement. BF2MC M2 Browning.jpg|A mounted M2 Browning being used on enemies in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox) Screenshot from 2012-09-25 16:30:15.png|The M2 Browning Mounted on a M114 HMWV Battlefield: Bad Company 2 In Battlefield: Bad Company 2 the M2 Browning appears as the Heavy Machine Gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the M3A3 Bradley. The M2 Browning is used in a remote control configuration, so the user isn't vulnerable to enemy sniper fire. Despite its low rate of fire it is capable of killing quickly because of its extremely high damage. BFBC2 M2 Browning 1.png|Close up view of the M2 Browning mounted on M1A2 Abrams BFBC2 M2 Browning 2.png|Gunner hatch HUD display BFBC2 M2 Browning 3.png|Zooming the turret BFBC2 M2 Browning 4.png|Front view BFBC2 M2 Browning 5.png|Another view BFBC2M2 2.png|Visual view about the range that the M2 Browning does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2M2.png|Visual view about the range that the M2 Browning does 16.7 damage (64m) BFBC2M2 12M.png|The gunner's viewpoint about the range that the M2 Browning does 25 damage (12m) BFBC2M2 64M.png|The gunner's viewpoint about the range that the M2 Browning does 16.7 damage (64m) Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam The M2 Browning is the mounted turret gun on the M48 Patton tank. It uses the same firing sound as the M2 Browning on the M1A2 Abrams from the base game. BC2V M2 CR.png|The furthest an enemy can be for the M2 to do its maximum damage at 18m. BC2V M2 LR.png|The closest an enemy can be for the M2 to do its minimum damage at 64m. Battlefield Play4Free In Battlefield Play4Free, the M2 Browning appears as the heavy machine gun mounted on the M1A2 Abrams and the HMMWV. Battlefield 3 Singleplayer The M2 Browning can be seen mounted on the player's M1A2 Abrams during the tank missions Thunder Run and Fear No Evil. In Thunder Run, Jonathan Miller is assigned to defend the tank by manning the weapon as the convoy proceeds to Highway 1. And it is also used in Fear No Evil at the start of the mission, and when Miller defends the Misfit 1-3 at the end of the said mission. Multiplayer The M2 Browning is used on the M1A2 Abrams (using the CROWS platform), HMMWV, and Growler ITV as a main weapon used by the second-seat occupant. The driver of an M1A2 Abrams can equip the Browning via the Coaxial HMG specialization. Again, the KORD serves as the Russian counterpart for their respective vehicles. MaDeuce BF3.jpg|The M2 Browning on the M1 Abrams in the singleplayer mission Thunder Run. 800px-BF3-M2-3.jpg|The M2 Browning on the Growler ITV. de:M2 Browning Category:Weapons Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1942 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Category:Weapons of Battlefield Play4Free Category:Weapons of Battlefield 3 Category:Heavy Machine Guns Category:General purpose machine guns Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Weapons of Battlefield Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield: Bad Company 2: Vietnam Category:Weapons of Battlefield Online Category:Emplaced Weapon